


Do Not Fear The Fire [Grimm X Male Reader]

by notSeraph



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hollow Knight Spoilers, M/M, Romance, The Grimm Troupe DLC (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notSeraph/pseuds/notSeraph
Summary: With friends' betrayal, abusive parents, a breakup, many problems and being kicked out of his home and living with a friend. (Y/N) gets an escape he could only dream of.__this book will contain depictions of violence and abuse, if you are uncomfortable with that, i recommend not reading this.im not super comfortable with writing romance, but this is the only way ill get better, so dont hold your expectations high.this is my first work, so please give some constructive criticism.[Heavily Inspired By "Shared Pain" by AvocadoMunch.]
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Do Not Fear The Fire [Grimm X Male Reader]

**Author's Note:**

> alright im doing this. i dont plan to have a upload schedule, i just kind of do it whenever.

"Hey, you." a familiar voice rung behind you, melancholy laced through the bearer's voice

"Oh! Hey Amanda. you sound quite sad. whats going on?" you had been typing up an essay for art class, not the usual assignment, but, what can you do.

"its.." she sighed. clearly trying to say something.

"yeah..?" you asked, curious.

"Claire has been talking shit about you." she finally answered.

" **huh?** " your confusion obvious.

"just... look" She held her phone, it showed some text messages in a group chat you were unfamiliar with. 

_ugh. what a fag. he needs serious mental help._

_Hm? what happened?_

_I heard his parents disowned him because he's gay._

_wow. what a loser._

_yeah. i know_

You pushed the phone back. tears threatening to fall from your eyes.

"I've seen enough" you managed to choke out through the tears.

"..Hey.. You okay..?" Amanda pulled you into a hug. consoling you to the best of her ability.

"yeah.. i thought i knew her.." you continued to sob into her shoulder

"Sometimes it takes a really long time for some people to show who they really are." She said, "Neither of us expected it"

"By the way.." She continued, "is what she said true? about being booted from your home." 

"Y-..Yeah.." you confessed.

"You can stay with me if youd like. i have a decent job so i can pay for both of our rent for a while." Amanda offered.

it sounded appealing. but she wouldnt want to be bothered.

"no, its fine. i dont want to intrude." 

"Its fine, really! living with you would be fun!" she insisted

"alright. i give up." you gave in.

"good!" come on, its after hours. you can get settled in my apartment. i have an extra bedroom because i had a roommate, but they dropped out. or i have a closet if you prefer, Haha." she giggled.

you chuckled "ill take the bedroom, thanks."

~~

it had been 20 minutes since you left and conversation still hadnt gone stale. true friendship

"Oh hey, whats this" A shiny red ring glimmered on the ground

you placed it gently on you finger. its gorgeous.

"what do you think?"

"it looks like a ring you found on the street, dude come on. we gotta get to my place before dark" she jokingly said

"Alright, alright."

~~

once you made it to Amanda's apartment, she ordered a pizza ad showed you around. 

once the tour had ended, you crashed into bed, too tired to undress, recalling the events that happened earlier.

it made you uncomfortable, but you put it behind you and closed your eyes. the ring began to give off an ominous glow you hadnt noticed before falling asleep.

you didnt know you were about to have an adventure youll never forget.


End file.
